


Living with the Illuminati

by QueenOfGehenna2



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Also on other sites with the same name, F/F, My First Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGehenna2/pseuds/QueenOfGehenna2
Summary: (for now you will have to read I on my Tumblr (Queen of Gehenna/Obsidian Dovahkiin) or on my quotev (queen of gehhena) because ao3 won't let me publish a new chapter :') )





	1. Chapter 1

My OC:  
Name: Obsidian Dovahkiin (sorry skyrim fans)  
Dragon age: 235  
Human age: 240 (to find this out you have to add five to their age)  
Dragon Eye colour:Purple  
Human Eye colour: blue  
Dragon hair colour:purple  
Human hair colour: purple  
Height: 5" 5  
Weight: 166.8 pounds  
Sexuality: lesbian  
Likes: tea, food, books, rain, the dark, science, watching anime or a TV series, playing video games such as skyrim, fallout GTA, music, horror movies, sleeping, Halloween, huskies, bats, cats, birds, snakes and bearded dragons.  
Dislikes: bugs, spiders, little dogs (viciousness) crying children, germs, unclean people, haters, sexists, homophobes, racists, bullies, rude people, bright lights,loud noices, being left alone, annoying people, not having any books to read and slow Wi-Fi.  
Friends (respects only) Lucifer, All other scientists that work with Herr, all other guards  
Friends: Lund and Strom  
Best Friends: Saburota Todo, Hexe (female Illuminati member who we had to give a name with the cool hair)  
Enemies: Most of the knights of the true cross  
Nemesis: Arthur A Angel and Dr Gedouin Back story overview: Obsidian lived with her father until she was old enough to leave Gehenna. The Illuminati had been doing research on dragons and needed her for their plan. She began to work for the Illuminati and has been for 11 months. Personality: kind, caring, FABULOUS, quiet, studious, intelligent, works well in a team but prefers to work on her own, doesn't like going out places with lots of noises, secretly a savage


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everyone. My name is Obsidian Dovahkiin. I work with the Illuminati. As you may already know, I am a dragon. I used to live in Gehenna with my dad. But when I turned 150, I left to go and live in Assiah. Its been fun. At first I used to live in England in 1813. Let me explain how it works being a demon or a dragon. When you for come to Assiah you need to find a host to live. The strongest demons can find an adult host, but for us 'commoners' it is easier to find an infant host. So that's what I did. I found an orphaned girl, who's parents abandoned her, and went from there. Her name was Alice. It wasn't really that bad because I can't really remember. I was adopted 4 years later, by someone called Lord Henry McCain and his wife Lady Elizabeth McCain. As you cash probably tell, they had a high social status. So I lived in luxury, getting a very high class education. My favourite lessons consisted of science, drama, biology, dance, singing and English. As I grew older, I built up a very good reputation and was one of the first women to be able to travel across the seas (on business). I left behind my life in London to go to China. I loved China! Everything about it: the food, the landscape, the culture everything! I was 16 when I left England. My vessel stopped physically growing when I turned 21. When I lived in China, I lived with Mr and Mrs Kai and there two sons. My mother stayed behind in England, and my father was always doing business with clients, so I went to live with them. The kai family used to do a lot of trade with them so he could trust them. When I turned 30, I left to go to Japan. Japan was so much more magical than China! I loved it. I didn't want to stay in China for too long because people would grow suspicious of the fact I never aged and died. So I lived in Japan from 1853 to 2017. I still have the same vessel but I have been able to make new alibies and names and moved from place to place. I was recruited by Lucifer after Maria saved me. It was very strange at first but as time went on I began to enjoy it and now I absolutely love my job! Next time will be about when Maria saved me. Adios mid amigos


End file.
